Far From Heaven
by WinButler
Summary: Felix knows what it feels like to love. He also knows what it feels like to lose someone. And now...he knows what it feels like to miss them. Can anyone you truly love ever really be replaced? SHOUNEN AI/YAOI.


AAaaargh! Ok, so I'm playing GS:TLA today, because I'm hardly any way through like a loser, and Sheba starts teasing Jenna about liking Isaac! And she goes bright red! All my dreams of Garet and Jenna have been shot down in a poof of Sheba-shaped smoke. Meh, OK, so I don't care THAT much. After all...it's only het.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. Shockingly enough, if I did, FeFe and Piers would make out.

A/N:The plot bunny just got bored and decided to attack me for no reason. Sorry for the entirely AU-ness, OOC-ness, and general badness of it all.

Warnings: Slash. Shounen ai. Yaoi. Whatever you want to call it, it's there.

OK! Enough of my pointless rambling, on with the fic.

...Heaven restores you in life

Felix rolled over in his bed, wondering if the sea would ever stop churning. He somehow doubted it. He gulped. Felix was still wary of the water, even five years after the, er – _incident. _He sighed. Sleep was going to be impossible on this godforsaken boat. For more than one reason.

Felix's silky chocolate hair flicked across his face into his amber eyes, annoying him even further. Damn, he needed a haircut. He tossed once more. Perhaps this would be a more comfortable sleeping position? OK, perhaps not. This was not fair. He had just woken up from an especially unpleasant dream, and Iris was, apparently punishing him by denying him any chance of returning to that blissful slumber. OK, blissful was the wrong word.

----------------------------------------------------------

_"No! Wait!" Felix ran, extending his hand, throwing himself forwards. Not again...no...this couldn't be happening._

_The beautiful Imilian raised their head to stare at Felix with those piercing eyes. "Fe...lix..." was all that emanated from those torn, chapped lips. Long blue hair fell before Felix, and clothes hung in tatters. _

_"I won't let this happen to you. I won't let you fall, I promise." Felix cried, praying to the gods above more than anything else. Don't let it die...Don't let our love die..._

------------------------------------------------------------

Felix shuddered as he recalled the dream that had him waking with a gasp of fear not more than an hour ago.

He turned in the double bed to stare at the person lying next to him. How could he sleep so peacefully? The boat was rocking and everything! Meh, he was used to it, Felix supposed. Felix, however, was not.

Apparently he had a thing about blue hair...

------------------------------------------------------------

1:20 am. Still no sleep. Felix decided he had had enough. He arose from the bed and as quietly as he could, snuck out of the bedroom. He wandered to the top deck, and, cold though it was, lay down on the hard wood. The wind blew fiercely at him from above, but he was not deterred. The stars were shining even more brightly than usual that night, despite the storm earlier. The storm was over...the clouds were gone. But the sea was still rocky.

Felix contemplated the stars. He never really mentioned it to anyone, but he was something of a stargazer. He mused to himself about the Perseus cluster, and how Venus was especially bright that night. He squinted, but to no avail. He could not see Mercury.

His bare hands felt frosty against the cold night air, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. The stars could only entertain him for so long. For the first time that night, Felix felt peaceful. Maybe the water wasn't so bad after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Piers shook his long blue hair out of his face, and mumbled to himself. "Fe...? Where are you now? He groaned, dragging himself out of bed. "I did _not _sign on for insane hormonal Venus adepts..." he muttered to himself. "I'm _tired..._"

He padded slowly and clumsily along the creaking corridors of his treasured ship. If Felix was sitting outside in the middle of the night just _staring _at things again, he was not going to be in the best of moods. Felix had been off lately. Weird. Well, more so than usual. Piers racked his brains trying to figure out what was wrong with the stupid kid, but came up blank. They had just visited all their best friends again, what could be wrong about that?

Felix and Piers lived in Kalay. Ivan and Sheba had set up home in Vault, where Layana could keep an eye on them. Not that it made even the tiniest bit of difference – the two Jupiter adepts got into just as much trouble – especially when Jenna, Sheba's now-closest-friend was by their side, which was often. Jenna and Garet were living in Vale, and Garet had moved out of his parents' house and into Jenna's, where they now lived alone. Mia and Isaac, meanwhile, divided their time between Imil and Vale, where each had a house.

It just so happened that Isaac and Mia were on one of their frequent visits to Vale during the six months they spent in Imil, and were reconvening with Garet and Ivan, when Felix and Piers paid a visit to Felix's home village.

Piers shrugged. What could have been bothering him? He had been caught him glancing at Mia more than a fair few times...but not longingly. Almost as though she reminded him of someone he knew, but whom he could not quite place.

---------------------------------------------------------

Felix sensed a presence behind him. He whipped around to see Piers standing in the doorway, looking dishevelled enough (but cute).

"Felix?"

Felix sniffed. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to stay out here all night?"

Felix shrugged. "Might do. I can't sleep."

"Want any company?"

Again a shrug. "Sure."

Piers shuffled over and sat down beside his beloved Felix. Felix lay back down, staring at the stars once more.

"Piers?" he asked after a silence of perhaps three minutes.

"Yes, Fe?"

"How do you feel about me? I mean, really, deep down, how?"

Piers did not hesitate. "I love you, Felix. You know that."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Why all the questions, Fe? You're worrying me."

Felix shook his head. "No...don't be. I...I love you too."

Piers frowned. "Do you really? Or are you just saying so as not to hurt my feelings?"

"No! No. If I'm sure of anything, it's that. I promise...I - "

Felix was suddenly cut off by a soft pair of lips being placed on his own. "Piers.." he mumbled.

Piers grinned. "Don't talk..."

Felix rolled his eyes. "All right."

The next few minutes were a blur. Felix's clothes became gradually less attached to his body and very much more flung over the deck.

"Damn you Lemurians...you do make short work of the only thing keeping me warm out here."

Piers put on a look of mock hurt. "The _only _thing? You hurt me, Felix..."

Felix sighed as he was pushed gently on to his back by the now half-naked Lemurian. "Fine...not the only thing."

Felix was in a daze. It had been too long since they had done this. Far too long. He gasped as his arms were pinned down. His eyes closed in his fuzzy haze, breathing in the warmth...

_"Felix! Help!"_

_Felix felt tears begin to well up. "I can't! I can't reach you! I – I can't!"_

_"Lash! Anything!"_

_Felix tried. He tried and tried. But nothing._

_"My...my psynergy's gone...Oh..."_

_Felix fell to his knees. "I can't even reach your hand..."_

_The beautiful, pale creature before him, still glowing eerily in the moonlight, whispered something Felix could not make out. _

_"What?"_

_"I said I love you!" Fingers scraped back, slipped away. Blue hair whipped downwards. And then it was just over._

_Felix broke down and cried. _

"Oh!" Felix gasped. He gripped Piers' arm as tight as he could.

"Are you OK, Felix?"

"I'm – Oh! Piers!" he cried out loud.

But it was a lie. It was too dark for Piers to see, but tears were streaming down his lover's pale cheeks.

Felix whispered. "Oh...Alex. I miss you. "

Out loud he cried out Piers' name once more. And ran his thin fingers though Piers' beautiful, long blue hair.

"I love you too, Alex..." he mouthed silently.

END [Far from heaven...

A/N: Yes, it's random. Review anyway, please? Lots of love!!!!!!11


End file.
